


Saved

by Hlegallee



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hlegallee/pseuds/Hlegallee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon rescues Bonnie from being raped one night he takes back to his house and asks for payment. He then drives her home. Will they ever see each other again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Bonnie Bennett and this is a story of how I got involved with vampires. Before I get too far ahead of myself I should tell you a bit about my life. 

My dad left before I was born. I have a brother, who is a little more than 2 years older than me, and ever since our mother died he’s been the one raising me.

I’m 20 years old and about 5’2 in height. People tell me that my eyes change from chocolaty brown to hazel, depending on my mood. I have regular curly brown hair that's softer than everyone thinks at first glance.

Right now I’m living in a small house that I rented in Dally. My brother lives in a small town named Frishka. I've always wanted to move there to be closer to him but there are never any houses for sale. 

Now back to my story.

So I was walking back to my house from my friend’s party. It was about 11pm, when I started to get the feeling that I was being watched.

I quickened my pace in hope to get rid of the feeling but instead I ended up walking right into the chest of a man who smelled like alcohol. I stepped back and tried to move around him but he blocked my way and then reached toward me.

I turned around to start running away, but his hand clamped around my wrist and his hold was surprisingly very strong. I reached up with my free hand and scratched at his face. He yelled out in pain and instinctively grabbing where I cut him with his hands.

I raced away and promised myself to never go this way again after dark. I could hear him running after me and despite his drunken state gaining.

Then the most stupid thing happens, I trip just like it always happens in the movies when someone is chasing a girl. In a matter of seconds he’s on top of me tearing at my clothes. I struggled but it was no use, he was a lot bigger and stronger then me.

Just as I’m about to give in I feel the man being thrown off me, I look up and see a man. Well a man with fangs. He starts leaning down and I give in to the darkness.

When I woke up I found myself in a very large and comfortable bed. I jolted upright as I began to remember what happened last night. The drunken man who almost raped me and the man with very sharp canines who in my book would be best described as a vampire.

When I actually look around I realize I’m not somewhere where I’ve been before. I get up hesitantly and ignoring the fact that my clothes were ripped, slipped into the living room, and proceeded to walk out. Just as I was about to touch the door handle I heard a silky male voice from behind me say, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

I turned and saw my rescuer. All he was wearing was a towel that showed off his almost perfect chiseled body. By the time my eyes trailed back to his face he was smirking.

I almost groaned in annoyance, of course I of all people get stuck with a very hot but arrogant vampire. “And why shouldn’t I leave?” He moved so close that our lips almost touched and said, “Well I did just save you from being raped and I would like to be repaid.”

I tilted my head while looking him in the eyes saying, “I’m guessing this is what you want.” He laughed and gently tilted my head back. “As tempted as that offer is I was actually talking about a different kind of hunger.” Then his lips captured mine and my mind went blank.

All I could think about was the way his mouth moved on mine. Him lightly running his tongue on my lower lip silently asking me to open my mouth. The kiss had me wrapping my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

His hands traveled down my back to the curve of my butt. He held me against his chest as I wrapped my legs around his waist. 

We had almost made it to the bed when I separated myself from him. He looked at me expectedly, and I just said, “I want to take a bath, and get out of these cloths.”

He was still smirking and if I didn’t know better I’d say it was plastered to his face, “Do you need someone to help you?”

I roll my eyes, “No I do not need your help…” I looked at him expecting him to fill in the blank. “Damon”  
“Well Damon I’ll be right out. Then we can continue.”

He just shakes his head and says, “If you had waited another minute or two, you would have been out of those cloths.” “Yes, but not clean.” I then proceed to walk toward the bathroom. About 5 minutes later I walk out of the bathroom with a towel around me.

I couldn’t see Damon so I started to stroll toward the bedroom, a hand suddenly reached around me and pulled me toward a chest. He started to nibble on my ear and trail kisses down my neck.

He reached for my towel and flung it off. He turned me around, picked me up and started to kiss me senseless all while proceeding to lay me on the bed.

By the time I had finished paying him back it was 7pm. I started to get off the bed but he grabbed my hand and pulled me on top of him.

I groaned as I felt his erection gently rubbing my clit, and him putting warm open mouthed kisses on my neck, until he settles on my nipples. I grind myself on him and close my eyes to savor the pleasure that I was feeling, but then steeled myself and pinned his arms above him.

He smirked playfully making my stomach do flip flops, “I rather like this position but I think I’d like it more if you were the one being pinned.”

He then rolled us over and using a handkerchief tied my hands to the headboard. He kissed his way down to my ... and then proceed to lick my slit, both nibbling and licking my clit.

I moved my hips toward him trying to make more friction but he instantly used his arms to pin my hips to the mattress. I sprawled there helpless as he continued his ministrations.

By the time he brought me to the edge I was panting and moaning. “Please Damon.” “Not yet.” When he finally brought me over the edge, he licked and probed and made me want more.

He finally came back up and kissed me,letting me taste myself. He slowly began to tease my slit with his erection.

I moaned slightly against his lips and he let out a quite growl from his throat. He plunged into me filling me. He brought his mouth to one of my breasts and with his hand massaged the other.

He was bringing me closer and closer to the edge until finally I was past, my orgasm shooting through my body and he follows soon after. 

We kept kissing long after until I pull away. “Damon we should stop. The reasons are 1) We’ve been at it for’” I glance at the clock, “12 hours, 2) I should get home 3)...”

He kisses me passionately interrupting me, but in that moment the only thing that mattered was him. How he was pressed on top of me, how our tongues fought for dominance of the kiss. I pull away again and say, “Damon I really do have to go.”

He was nuzzling my neck and murmured, “You don’t have any cloths.”

“I was hoping that I could borrow a pair of your cloths, and that you could drive me home.”

“If I don’t, will you stay here with me?”

“As tempting as that offer is I would have to say no, I would walk home naked.”

“As you wish, but it’ll cost you something.” 

As long as this something won’t take as long as the other something, it’s fine.”

He started to kiss my neck and I tilted it to give him better access. I felt a sharp sting like a needle as his fangs broke my skin, but then i felt this warm pleasure shoot throughout my body.

I almost protested when he took his mouth away but I clenched my jaw. When he rolled out of bed and picked me up bridal style I snuggled closer to his chest as we walked his closet and then his car.

He drove me home and told me to keep his clothes saying they looked better on me then they ever did on him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A few days later my brother called me saying that someone had moved out and that there was finally a house for sale. In the span of about a month I was moved in and living at my new home and Damon was just a reoccurring memory.

I’m now 24 years old. 4 years have passed since I’ve seen Damon. I’m walking back from a club, and am a little tipsy. I took the shortcut back to my house and because I’m oh so lucky I’m pinned against the wall in less then a second.

Shaking my head I mutter, “What is it with me and vampires meeting in alleys, and eventually getting pinned against things.” 

“What do you know of vampires?” My capturer asks.

“Just that this vampire named Damon rescued me from being raped, as pay back we shagged and went our merry ways.”

“What is your name?”

“Alexandra, Alex for short.”

He smiles, “So you’re the girl he told me about. I’m Stefan his brother.”

I blink a couple of times in shock, "You're joking right?"

He looked offended, "Of course I not." 

I smiled at him, "Sorry I'm just surprised. I glanced at my pinned arms, "Would you mind releasing me?” Stefan at least had the decency to look sheepish and released me instantly, “Not at all, sorry about that.”

“No problem. Now I’m in a bit of a hurry, my brother’s birthday and all, again sorry, but I have to go.”

“Is there a way to get in contact with you?”

“Give me your phone.” I entered my number and gave it back to him. “Now if you don’t mind, I have hurry.”

I shook his hand and walked away. For a vampire that was just about to take a bite out of me, he wasn’t half bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nothing happened when I went to pick up my brother's present or when we were at his house drinking, dancing and laughing. I was starting to think that despite meeting his brother Damon didn't want to see me again. 

I tried to convince myself that I didn't care while Dante, a guy that my brother is friends with, gave me a ride home. When I'm about to step out of the car he says, "Stop." I do and turn to look at him with one raised eyebrow. He grins shyly and asks, "Would you be willing to have dinner with me tomorrow?"

I was going to decline but he was looking at me with innocent doe eyes and I couldn't help but say, "Of course I would be willing silly, see you tomorrow." I smile and get out of the car, Damon was momentarily forgotten. I walked up to my house slowly deepen thought about Dante. 

He was a nice enough guy sweet and he wasn't bad looking heck was really hot. If I had any sense I would fall for him without hesitation, but sadly I don't and I always thought about a certain vampire it wouldn't be fair to him. 

I didn't even realize that I was about to walk into my door until hands grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back. Startled out of my thoughts I turned to see who had stopped me from braining myself on my door. 

"Damon?" He smirked and said, "Miss me?" I forced myself to not give into him and replied, "As if. If anyone has missed someone it's you, I mean you are the one that followed me." I say something flash in those gorgeous eyes but it was gone so fast I wondered if I had imagined it. 

He reached out with his hand and caressed my cheek for a second looking me in the eye. "So you haven't thought of me at all?" " I look back and say, "Not at all." He looked at me and then laughed. I just glared at him. When he stopped he moved closer so his lips were almost touching mine. 

Smirking he said, "I don't believe you." he then kissed me. His lips moved roughly against mine but I didn't care because I lost myself into the kiss letting everything I've been feeling for the past few years go into that kiss. 

He then pulled away so I could breath, he then kissed my neck. He trailed his way up to my ear and nipped it playfully and then said, "Invite me in Bonnie." I contemplate it for a minute. 

Letting him in my house meant he could come and go as he pleased and I wasn't sure if I wanted it. My thoughts trailed off as he started kissing me again and I didn't think I just pulled away and said "Damon come in." 

He kissed me again his smirk evident on his lips and picked me up. I instinctively wrapped my legs around my waist and he sped us off to my bedroom. For a moment I wondered how he knew where it was but then I got distracted. From there one thing led to another and in the end we just fell asleep.

:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:

When I wake up daylight is streaming through the window and I feel a body behind me with their arms wrapped around me. I grin suddenly but then it falls off my face as I remember that I said I would go to dinner with Dante. 

I glance at Damon for a second thinking that he might not take it well, that vanished though when I remembered that this was just sex nothing more. I try to move the arms that were around my stomach But to no avail. 

I finally twisted in Damon's arms and tried to shake him awake which only succeeded in making him pull me even closer to him. I frowned thinking of how to get him to release me, and then grinned.

I pressed my lips to his kissing him passionately. He responded eagerly moving so he was on his back and I was on top of his chest. I smirk and pull back leaving him a little shocked as I walk to my bathroom. 

When I walked out Damon was still laying on my bed and he smirked when he say that I was just wearing a towel. "Well this beings back memories." I just frown and point to my cloths that were sitting on the chair right next to where he was laying. 

"Can you throw those to me." I said while holding my towel up with one hand. he grins making my heart flutter. "Why don't you come get them yourself?" he said in a husky voice that dripped of promises of sex. I jutted sighed and said, "Don't tempt me Damon. I really need to go." he just raises his eyebrow, 

"Oh? Now why would the be?" " I almost growl in frustration. "I'm going to my brother's house so I can cook him breakfast and get him out of bed. Judging on how much he drank last night he's going to have a massive headache."

He sighs drastically and then tossed me my cloths. Smart vampire as he is he tossed them a little to far to the right and I instinctively grabbed for them with both my hands my towel fell to the floor. 

He grinned lazily and I just rolled my eyes and walked to the bathroom as eyes caressed my body making me aware of him then I wanted to be at the moment. 

When i made it to the bathroom I shut the door got dressed and came back out. Damon was nowhere to be seen and I shrugged indifferently and walked to my car. I drove to my brother's house and wondered, when or if I'll see Damon again, and if I even want to.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

This chapter has some smut near the end, just as a warning. 

Bonnie POV

I forced my brother to get up cooked him breakfast and once his headache lighted up a little we talked, watched movies and just hungout the whole afternoon. 

I was relunctant to leave at 5 so I could get ready for my date with Dante who was picking me up at 6 but I still had to shower and pick out what I was going to wear. 

When I got home the first thing I did was pick my cloths. It took a bit but I finally decided on a silky black dress that made my curves more pronounced. I laid it on the bed and then went to shower. 

When I was just about finished, arms wrapped around me and pulled me back into their body. I gasp "Damon." He smirks against my neck and continues his ministrations on it. 

I relax leaning on him. He then suddenly turns me around so we're chest to chest. His lips slam into mine claiming them in the most wonderful way. I moan as he lifts me up and my back hit the shower wall. 

When he finally pulled away so I could breath I gently push him away making myself remember that I'm going on a date with Dante. When he tries to come in for another kiss I just swerve away and pat him lightly on the cheek saying, "Sorry Damon, I have a date." 

He pulls back slightly and I take that chance to let the shower and dry off quickly. I then slip on the dress, when I go back into the bathroom to apply some mascara and eyeliner, Damon is leaning on the wall with his arms crossed watching me.

"Who is he?" I look at him with the mirror, "He's one of my brother's friends. His name is Dante." "Why are you going on a date with him?" I turn to look at him with my hands on my hips, 

"Not that it's any of your business but I'm going on a date with him because he is sweet, funny, polite, and it doesn't hurt that he's really hot. Oh and he asked my out." " Damon raises an eyebrow, "As hot as me?"

I laugh and say, "I wouldn't go the far yet but you never know. Maybe after tonight i'll think differently." I make my face look as if I'm actually considering that might happen. 

Though Dante really is hot, Damon is hot on an entirely different level of hotness. "I have to go Damon. Are you going to be here later?" When are you going to be back?" "Probably around 8." "I'll be here." I winked at him and waved saying, "Taataa Damon, see you later." I then turned and walk out making sure to sway my hips. I grinned when I felt the heat of his eyes caress me as I walk out.

Dante was already at the restaurant when I arrive even though I was 5 minute early. When he sees me he stands up takes in my dress, "Wow you look..." I grin and pat his cheek. "I know I look great." "Great only begins to describe how you look."

I rolls my eyes and say, "So this is our table." "Yes" He then hastily pulls out my chair for me, when I sit he pushes it in and sits down." Throughout the whole dinner we talk about ourselves. He was so polite and sweet. 

After he gets the check though I offered to pay for me food, he walks me to my car and kisses me on the cheek making me smile. He then walks away I get in my car and drive back home.

When I get there it's a few minutes after 8 and I see Damon and Stefan on my steps. "Hi Damon, Stefan." I thought you wanted to shag?" "Hey followed me saying he wanted to get to know you better." "Stefan i'm sorry but I've had my limit of getting to know people today, how about we watch a movie instead and have lunch together tomorrow? Sound good?" 

I heard Damon groan and Stefan and I smiled at each other knowingly, "Fantastic actually." "I'll just let you two be alone and come back later after the movie." 

He starts to walk off but I grab his arm and pull him back, "Oh no you don't. If you want to shag me tonight them you're going to have to say and watch the movie with us, I'll even let you pick it out." he frowns but then concedes , moving out of my way so I can unlock the door. 

I lead him over to the rows of movies and say, "Have at it." I then settle on the couch while Stefan sits in a chair. Damon picks a movie and puts it in. Of course it's a scary movie.

As he settles in and pulls me to his chest I look up and say, "Wow Damon don't tell me you picked Insidious so that would get scared and cuddle closer to you, because that won't happen." 

He replies "Nope." But the small frown that formed when I said that the movie wouldn't make me snuggle closer to him said otherwise. "It's ok Damon you don't need a movie to make me cuddle with you." I then proceed to wrap my arms around him a snuggle closer to his chest. 

After the movie ended Stefan left but not before saying, "Try not to wake the neighbors some people value their sleep." I just give him a thumbs up while shaking my head. "We'll try but I wouldn't be surprised if we do, she's a screamer." 

I stopped what I was doing and then elbowed him in the stomach as hard as I could. Stefan just laughed and left, while Damon held where I elbowed him and Gave me the sad eyes, "Ow that hurt." I just raised an eyebrow. He then grinned and said, "Finally alone at last." 

He scooped me up so I was over his shoulder and then used his vampiric speed to get us so me bedroom. The first thing I relive once I'm refocused is that I'm laying on my bed with Damon on top of me.

I wrap my arms around my neck and pull him down to my lips. We kiss heatedly as I wrap my legs around his waist. He breaks the kiss and pulls the dress over my head leaving me in my black lacy bra and undies. 

He made is way down my body until he reached my core. He ripped off my panties and lowered his mouth. My mind went blank. He licked my slit and then probed deeper. 

After a few seconds he went to my clit licking it lightly while plunging his fingers deep into me. The sounds coming from me were growing louder in volume as he seemed to explore every part of me.

I feel my release approaching me. I was on the very edge and then he sucked on my clit and I was over it. As I rode out my orgasm he brought himself back up to my lips and kissed me. I could taste myself on his lips. He then moved his hips so I could feel his erection rubbing my entrance.

I moaned and said, "Please." he tilted his head slightly as he still teased my entrance, "What was that?" Please fuck me." He plunged into me then pulled back so just his tip was in and then thrust in fully.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and met his thrusts. They were slow at first but then he started to get faster and more rough. He was still kissing my neck and finally I was pushed over the edge again Damon following shortly after. We had sex for a couple hours and then fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

***********************************  
Chapter 4

Warning: there is sex. I'm going to have a line before and after it gets heavy so you can skip it if you would like.

Bonnie's POV

When I woke up I was alone on the bed. I took my time in the shower and got dressed so I could make my breakfast even thought was 11:30. 

As I walked down the stairs I could smell the fantastic aroma of bacon, sausage, eggs, and hash browns. I quickened my step and was in a kitchen in a few seconds. What I saw shocked me.

Damon was wearing an apron, my pink apron and at the moment was turning over the sausage and bacon. "Damon?" He looked up grinning and it shocked me even more.

"Hello darling." He said brightly. I couldn't help it my jaw dropped. "Damon you're cooking?" I said with disbelief. "Yes Bonnie I'm cooking." Still shocked I asked, "And you're happy?" 

He rolled his eyes, "Yes. I had sex with a gorgeous girl last night multiple times why shouldn't I be happy?" "I don't know. It's just strange and I've only known you for a few days. I mean if Stefan saw you right now what would he say?" 

He frowned and said, "Well we're about to find out." The doorbell rang and I went to answer it and there stood Stefan. I giggled slightly and said, "You have to come see this Stefan." "Ummm ok." He said hesitantly.

I walked him into the kitchen and Damon was sitting at the table reading a newspaper. he had taken off the pink apron and now looked like he had been doing that the entire time. A plate piled with food sat next to him that I expected was for me. 

I glared at him. "Why did you do this? I wanted to see his reaction." "I didn't." "Well then that will be the first thing Stefan and I talk about." I then proceeded in telling Stefan about what I saw when I walked into the kitchen. 

Stefan seemed to not even be able to speak. He was laughing but at the same time he was looking at Damon and I like he thought we were crazy. When I finished he said, "Are you serious? He was wearing a pink apron?"

"Yes I'm serious." I looked at Damon and said, "I mean look at him. He's blushing." He looked up and glared at me and Stefan, "I'm not blushing." 

I get up and wrap my arms around him kissing his neck slightly. When I felt him relax a little I said, "I'm sorry Damy Wamy I just thought your brother deserved to know that you are a fabulous cook." 

He grumbled slightly. "You could have left out the pink apron. I didn't have a choice but to wear it so I didn't ruin my cloths." I nod and kiss his cheek, "I know Damon it was brave to wear pink." "I'm never cooking you breakfast again." 

I pat his cheek lightly, "Sure Damon." I then go sit with Stefan and talk about a lot of things.

When I say bye to Stefan and closed the door I felt Damon's strong arms wrap around me. He lowered his head to my ear and whispered huskily, "We don't have anything else distracting us today. Do you want to spend the rest with me?" "I turn around and smiling say, "That sounds perfect." 

He picks me up and carries me to the bed. As he lays me down while kissing my senseless my phone rings. I pull away from the kiss and say, "Sorry." It was from Dante. "You can't ignore it?" "As much as I want to it could be important." 

I answer it and say, "Hello?" "Hey Bonnie. I was ummm wondering if you would like to go on another date with me?" I glance at Damon but he is glaring at my phone like he wanted to kill the person on the other end. 

I bit my lip and said, "What time were you thinking?" "Around 8." I looked at the clock. Damn Stefan and I talked a long time it was 6. "I'm sorry. I'm a little busy right now. Would tomorrow work for you?"

I heard a low growl from Damon and Dante answers, "Of course." "I'll pick you up at 4:30?" "Great. See you tomorrow." "Bye." I then hang up and look at Damon. "What was that all about?" "What do you mean?"

I looked at him like he was crazy "The growl, and the glaring at the phone." "I'm just a little possessive." "So you're jealous?" "I'm not jealous, it's just that vampires tend to be very territorial." 

"One I'm not one of your possessions, two relax Damon. I don't like him like that. I just couldn't refuse him when he asked me out. He used the puppy eyes." He frowned and said, "Fine, as long as he doesn't get to do this to you." 

*sex*starting*sex*starting*sex*starting*sex*starting*sex*starting*

He kissed me urging me to open my mouth so he could explore my mouth. Our tongues battled at first but he eventually won and it turned into a passionate kiss.

He covered me when I laid down and I could feel his chest against me. He already had thrown both of our shirts to the floor and was now working on taking my jeans off while trailing kisses down my stomach.

"Damon." I moaned as he moved down to where I wanted him. He kissed the inside part of my thigh and then licked my slit. He went deeper and I raised my hips trying to get closer but he used one arm and pressed them down. 

He then moved his mouth to my clit and I bit my lip try to hold back my moan. He lifted his head and said, "Bonnie don't hold back let me hear you." 

He then started thrusting a finger inside me then the next one until three of them were thrusting into me as he worked my clit. As my orgasm started to approach my hands went to his hair pulling it slightly making him growl against me and then I was over the edge shaking with my release.

"I need you. Now." I said. He lined his gorgeous cock to my entrance and thrust inside making me moan into his neck. He filled me so completely. As he thrust he took one of my nipples into his mouth and sucked lightly and I arched up into his touch. 

After some time he flipped us over so I was on top and I started to bob up and down on him. He let out a small growl of approval and I ran my hands over his chest. 

Then started kissing my way up his chest. His hands gripped my hips hard enough that I knew the I would have bruises but at the moment I didn't care.

He then flipped us again and started thrusting into me at an inhuman pace. A hand lowered and rubbed my clit lightly pushing me over the edge of an orgasm I didn't even know had built. He entered my a few more time and then cummed. 

***************************************************************************

We were satisfied for the moment but we knew it wouldn't last long. I looked at him and said, "Does it really bother you?" "Does what bother me?" "Me seeing Dante."

He sighed and said, "Yes." "Then when I see him tomorrow I'll tell him that I can't see him anymore." He kissed my lips before saying, "Thank you." I just smiled up at him. He broke the silence by saying, "Do you want some of my blood?"

I must have looked confused because he said, "For your hips. I know I gripped them to hard." I then kissed him. "It was fine." He frowned and then kissed me fiercely. Only this time I could taste the slight metallic taste. 

I was going to pull away but he held me there and I gave in sucking his cut tongue. When I pulled away I said, "Thank you Damon." He said, "You're welcome." Then I started grinding against him and it leads to one thing which led to another.

I spent the rest of the night with Damon and then slept until 2:30. When I woke up and saw the time I all but jumped out of the bed. I took a shower and searched for my dark green dress.

When I found it I almost went on my knees and shouted with joy. It was buried so deep in my closet I had thought that I'd lost it forever. I quickly put it on and rushed downstairs. 

Damon was nowhere to be seen but there was a pile of 3 pancakes that were still hot on the table. I smiled to myself and then sat down to eat. I scrolled through my phone messages and saw that my brother sent me one.

I pressed on it and it said, "Hey sis. Just wanted to let you know that there is a party tomorrow at David's house and he wanted me to let you know about it. You can bring someone with you. It's going to be at 9pm at his house." 

I grinned and thought, 'I do love a good party.' I typed, "I'll be there and I may bring a friend." His reply came shortly after, "Sure when pigs fly." 

I smirked to myself and typed, "Pigs fly every day on airplanes." With that I set the phone down and ate the delicious pancakes Damon had made for me.

After I finished I put my plate in the dishwasher and went to go brush my teeth and hair. When I was walking downstairs there was a knock on the door. 

I hurried to open the door and there stood Dante. He smiled at me and said you look beautiful." I smiled back and said, "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." 

"May I come in." He asks. "Yes. Come in. Don't mind the mess I just woke up." "I was hoping we could eat here." He held up the bag he was holding and said, "I brought orange chicken and chow main." (AN: sorry I don't know how to spell it. It's aggravating me.) 

We walked into the kitchen and he saw the pancake plate. "Did you just eat?" I bit my bottom lip and shrugged sheepishly. "About 30 minutes ago." 

He smiled and said "Do you want to watch a movie and then eat?" "That sounds wonderful." I said. He followed me to the couch and I inserted the disc for Thor. I sat down and he quickly followed suit by sitting directly next to me. 

The movie passed by quickly and soon we were eating. "Bonnie?" "Yes?" "You have something.." He trailed off and licked the bit of orange chicken of my lips. 

I started to pull away but he caught my lips and his hands were at the back of my head holding me to him. I bit the tip of something sharp pierce my lip and a moan of joy from Dante. 

He pulled away and I could now see his face. His eyes and his fangs?! "Your a vampire?" He nods and looking me straight in the yes says, "You are going to sit here while I bit you." 

Then with only the fluency a hunter has bits into my neck. I could feel the fangs piercing my neck but unlike the pleasure I get when Damon bits me all I feel is pain." I scream and shove him off me. 

He stands there and then in an instant he's back on me." All I could feel was the pain and the yearning for me to have a way to get him off me.

I then felt this rush. It surged through me and he got thrown off me. I stand up holding my neck trying to stop the blood flowing out. 

He's standing there more wary then before but still comes at me. My hand shots out instinctively and he gets thrown back again. Now he's laying face down on the floor and I say, "Don't get up or I'll kill you." "He sneered and said, "You don't know how." 

He stands up and I stand there with my hand out but nothing happens. I start to panic as I can see him start to come toward me. I close my eyes and fall. 

Damon's POV

I knew something was wrong. Somehow I had built a strong telepathic link to Bonnie throughout the few days I had know her. Now it was sending me stressed signals. I hurriedly set my shot glass on the table and ran to her house.

When I was almost there I could smell her blood and urged myself to go faster. I knocked down the door barely slowing and saw her on the ground with a vampire standing over her.

I tackled him to the ground and said, "What do you want with her?" His body shook as he realized that compared to me he was powerless. "Someone hire me to kill her." "Who?" I growled.

He tried to wiggle away from me but I held him down. "I don't know. It was all done over phone and the money was wired over through a false account." 

"Why did they want you to kill her?" "They said something about her being one of the last Bennett witches alive." I was dumbstruck. She was a Bennett? 

I've been with her for these past few days and I never found out her last name, smooth Salvatore. I then asked, "Was there anything else?" "No nothing. I swear." "Good." I then snap his neck." 

I then turn to Bonnie who was still on the floor unconscious. I take her in my arms, "Bonnie?" She doesn't move so I do the one thing I can do, I feed her my blood. 

I bit my wrist and feed her the blood urging her to swallow. Slowly but surely she starts responding and actually starts sucking on my wrist. When color starts returning to her checks I take my wrist away. 

I hold her to me and comfort her as she looks at the dead body. "He..he tr...tried to to kill me." I know Little One just stay with me. I kiss her softly on the forehead and left her cry into my shirt. 

She finally runs out and I just hug her to me. I feel her breathing go even telling me she fell asleep and I pick her up and take her to her room. I leave but not before promising her still form that I'd be back soon.


End file.
